The Awkward Years of A Bad Boy and his Girl
by nbbfanaddict111
Summary: Alex Wolff in the NBB and his gf, Juanita, are going through the awkward phase of their lives. As such, they decide to get into modeling, since they both think they're quite hot. Alex's bro, Nat, thinks Alex is pretty good but only when his gf isn't near.
1. Chapter 1

Alex & Juanita's Awkward Years

By: "nbbfanaddict11"

_**A/N:**__ Below is what happens in one of Alex's dreams._

Ata skate park in New York, a boy named Jimmy Dinkwit annoys fellow skaters, puts them down, and says he can do things better than them, when

in fact he can't do it any better. When Jimmy troubles all of the other skaters, two teens spring into action from their watch tower. These two teens go over to Jimmy Dinkwit and tell him clean off! Afterward, they return to their tower and continue scouting. Together they fight in the skate park for what is good. Alex Wolff and his partner is crime, Juanita are "The Bad-Ass Duo".

"Alex, come on, wake up buddy," Nat said, shaking Alex.

Alex groaned and opened his eyes.

"Come on, Alex. You've got the whole summer ahead of you to sleep in till noon, but today is the day us and the band go and pick up Rosalina from the airport, since she's coming home from college for the summer. I can't wait to see her!" said Nat. "It seems like forever since I last saw her."

"Dude. The last time you saw her was two months ago during her spring break," said Alex.

"Yeah, I know. But come on Alex! Get out of bed. We need to meet Rosie at the airport."

"I'm too tired though," groaned Alex. "I've gotta make up for all the sleep that's been stolen from me throughout the school year."

"Alex, it's not my fault that you decide to start catching Z's at about midnight every night," said Nat.

"Well it's not ­_my_ fault that I don't _fall asleep_ until midnight," said Alex.

"Well, you should fall asleep earlier then."

"I can't do that, though."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't."

"Alex, you can do anything you set you mind to." Nat left the room.

Alex got outta bed and got in the shower. _I can do anything I set my mind to? What the heck is Nat smokin'?_ he thought as he was showering. _Sometimes he drives me crazy. Like no one else. Drives me crazy, and I can't help myself_. Afterward, he got outta the shower and dried off. "Now for my new boxers that bring out my inner hotness," he said as he put on a pair of boxer briefs. He spun around slowly a few times and looked at himself in the mirror, then he stretched his butt. "Oh yeah, baby," he said smoothly, tapping his butt a few times. Alex's boxer briefs were skin-tight and outlined his butt and crotch.

Just then Nat came in. "Hey Alex," he said.

"Wah! Nat!" Alex said, jumping. "Why can't you knock first?! You scared the poopy outta me."

"Well, when _you_ don't knock before _you_ come into the bathroom, _you_ scare the poopy outta _me_," said Nat.

"Why are _you_ putting emphasis on all of the pronouns that _you_ say?" asked Alex.

"I didn't know I was doing that."

"Ok, now that you know, could you stop?"

"I will if you will," said Nat.

"Ok. Look, I stopped," said Alex.

"Ok. I'll stop," said Nat.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Nat!" laughed Alex.

"Haha. Just messin' with ya, bro."

Alex giggled.

Nat left the room. Alex put on deodorant, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey Nat, I'm tired," complained Alex.

"Don't look at me, Alex," said Nat. "You're the one who _decided_ to stay up half the night."

"I had to though. Yesterday was the last day of school and I had to sing 'No pencils! No more books! No more teachers' dirty looks!' Plus, I had to celebrate the fact that I'll be in high school next year."

"At 1:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh yeah, Alex, you can't tell me you didn't know 'bout today, 'cause I told you well in advance and reminded you each day," said Nat.

"Well, if you were as smart as you _pretend_ to be, you'd know that I've got the attention span of a rodent!"

"Alex, please. Use your inside voice," said Nat.

"I don't have an inside voice!" screamed Alex.

"Alex! I mean, you don't need to yell. I'm right here. I can hear you loud and clear."

"Haha. That rhymes," said Alex.

"Alex, what's with your belt?" asked Nat.

Alex lifted his shirt a bit. "I like it. I like the shiny gold bolts on it."

"Yeah, and how 'bout your shirt?" Nat asked, pointing to Alex black Papa Roach t-shirt.

"Papa Roach rocks," said Alex.

"I thought we rocked," said Nat.

"We do. But Papa Roach also rocks."

"We do too."

"So does Papa Roach."

"You already said that."

"You did too."

"You're right. Well, how 'bout we go outside and wait for the guys on the bus?"

Nat and Alex went outside and found that the guys were already on the bus, so they got on and the bus took off for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

During the bus ride to the airport

* * *

**_

Alex was sleeping, his red-and-black doo-rag was hanging on a coat hook above him, and besides that, his boxer-clad buttcrack was showing, making for an unpleasant sight for everybody sitting behind him.

"Cooper, I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of staring at Alex's buttcrack," Nat said, giggling.

"Yeah, me too," said Cooper.

"I know a way we can get him to pull his pants up. Watch this," said Thomas, then he went over to Alex and poked his buttcrack, making him squeak.

"Thomas, I don't think you really wanna wake him," said Nat.

Thomas poked Alex's buttcrack again, this time waking him.

"Will you please quit touching my butt?! What are you, gay?!" screamed Alex, then he pulled his pants up, lied down, and went back to sleep.

"Oh yeah, Alex?" said Nat.

Alex got up. "Yes, Nat?"

"It's a good thing that you pulled you pants up. We were getting tired of looking at your boxer-clad butt, haha."

Alex turned away, unbuckled his belt, and pulled his shorts down.

Nat chucked.

Just before Alex pulled his shorts up, he farted and he and Thomas laughed, while Nat just giggled a bit, while Alex pulled his shorts up.

"At least your boxers weren't down when you did that, haha," said Nat.

"Oh, did you want me to?" Alex said as he dropped his shorts and grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"No, no, no. You don't have to," Nat said quickly.


End file.
